Changing Destiny
by hawkeyeforever
Summary: Ashpaw is a ShadowClan apprentice who has the gift of sight. When he meets a mysterious young she-cat on the outskirts of Clan territory one day, his life changes forever. He enters a world of secrets, betrayals, love, death, and a past long forgotten. His fate is written out in the stars, but he won't be facing it by himself. With the help of a friend, he changes destiny forever.
1. At First Sight

Chapter One

A/N: So this is my attempt at writing an original storyline for one of my favorite book series of all time, Warriors. This story centers around young Ashpaw of ShadowClan, hundreds of moons after the war with the dark forest. Ashpaw is ridiculed for his ability to see things that no one else can, including a mysterious young she-cat. It's been many moons since a prophecy has been made, and Ashpaw is told that he will forever change the destiny of the four clans, as he discovers secrets long since forgotten. But he won't be on his own to face the enemy: he finds an unlikely ally, one who will change his life, and help him to accept his destiny.

Ashpaw blindly raced through the dark undergrowth that grew along ShadowClan's forest border. He could still here the taunting and laughing of his so-called Clanmates ringing in his ear. He was running mindlessly, his only hope was to get as far away from camp as possible. He pushed himself faster, feeling the wind slice through his fur. He had always loved to run. When he ran, he felt free, like he was flying.

He only stopped once his legs began to tremble with exhaustion, and every breath he drew scrapped painfully in his heaving lungs. His energy spent, he collapsed against the soft dirt. He closed his eyes and sucked in much needed air.

How could he have been so mouse-brained? Hadn't he realized that telling others what he saw only got him in trouble? Shouldn't he have learned by now?

_This is what you get for doing the right thing, _he thought bitterly, _you get called an attention-seeking fool, and told that you should be more like your fellow apprentices. Of course no one would ever even _think _to stop and wonder if dumb old Ashpaw was perhaps telling the truth. No, because that would be _fair.

For as long as Ashpaw could remember, he had always been _different. _Not _special. _No, special would require others to think that what he could do was astonishing. In truth, he would settle for the others just to believe him when he told them about the things he could see.

Instead, he was treated like he was some sort of unwanted disease. Others actively went out of their way to avoid him. His denmates sneered at him, and taunted him.

When he was younger, he hadn't realized that what he could do was unique. He thought everyone could see them. When he mentioned it to his mother one day, she gave him a confused look and asked him if he was feeling alright. He had been puzzled, and he told her again about the cat that had been watching him from the top of the tree that grew alongside the Shadowclan camp. She had told him point blank that there was no cat. It was impossible to climb that tree, she had told him. All the while, the mysterious cat had watched him with an impassive gaze.

After that, he quickly realized that he was the only one who could see the strange cats. He learned that bringing it up when he saw one only got him sent on more dawn patrols for lying.

After a while, he stopped talking about it. He learned to just ignore the gazes burning into his pelt. It confused him though, how the strangers only seemed to watch and follow _him _instead of say, his mentor, Blackwing, the Clan deputy.

The cats just watched him train and hunt, never approaching him, but always watching. Not a day passed that he didn't see at least one of these odd cats watching him from the branches of seemingly impossible to climb trees.

Until about two moons ago that is.

Two moons ago, he stopped seeing them. At first he had been relieved, that now maybe he could be normal. But then he started to wonder _why_ they had stopped. Had he disappointed them somehow?

It would make sense, he supposed. No matter what he did, he always seemed to disappoint someone, whether it was Blackwing, or Ivystar, ShadowClan's leader.

What really confused him however was that he _wanted _to see them again. He wanted to feel as if someone was actually interested in his wellbeing, interested in his training.

Today it seemed he had gotten his wish. He saw one of them again. While he was out on hunting patrol, he had seen a familiar cat, one who had been watching him for as long as he could remember. He had been so relieved that he had shouted out that they were back again. Which of course then led to his hunting partner telling Ivystar, in the middle of a Clan Gathering no less, that he was back to being _abnormal. _Even his mentor joined in on taunting him after that.

Which was why he had run.

Eventually he realized that he couldn't just stay there, and he would have to go back sometime. He sighed and stood up, looking around.

Dread crept through him as he realized that he didn't recognize his surroundings. He was in the middle of a small clearing, next to a little bubbling pond. ShadowClan didn't _have _ponds. Nor did they have clearings. It was always thick and dense, the undergrowth almost suffocating. He opened his mouth and breathed in the scent of the area. Maybe he had strayed into ThunderClan territory by mistake? But all he smelled was leaves and a faint trace of mouse. No way to tell him where he was.

He was lost.

"Fox-dung!" He hissed under his breath. This was just _perfect._

He sighed, and was just about to drag himself over to the pond to quench his thirst when he heard a voice.

"Are you lost?"

Had he not been on the edge of blacking out from exhaustion, he probably would have jumped about thirty tail-lengths into the air. As it was, he _did _whip around towards the direction of the voice so fast his neck creaked.

What he saw made him freeze.

It was _her._

It was the she-cat who he had seen today. One of the one's that only he could see. She was very pretty, with golden fur with dark gold stripes, and pine green colored eyes.

He found himself just staring at her. It was probably a bit rude, looking at her as if she had just dropped out of the sky, but he had never heard one of them _speak _before.

She padded closer to her, and his heart started to race. "It's very dangerous to be out here this far from your camp by yourself. There are many beasts out here who would love to have you for prey. What is your name?" She asked calmly, as if she confronted strangers every day.

"I'm Ashpaw, of ShadowClan." He managed to splutter at her. Who was she?

Her green eyes twinkled. "Hello Ashpaw of ShadowClan. You are very far from home."

At that he growled quietly. "Home? Is that what you call it when everyone you know treats you as if you are dirt underneath their finely groomed paws? Is home where you feel lost and unwanted?" He probably shouldn't be spilling his insecurities to a stranger, but he was _tired _and _hungry, _and he just wanted to be alone.

She regarded him curiously. "They do not mean to treat you as meanly as they do. In truth, they treat you the way they do because they do not understand you. They are frightened of the possibility of you seeing things that they do not. They do not want to believe that you may be more powerful than they are."

"I don't care _what_ they think of me, but is it too much to ask to be treated normally?" He was so _tired _of being judged.

Her eyes softened. "I cannot tell you that. It isn't for me to tell you what is wrong and what is right. Perhaps they will come around, in time."

He blinked at the wise she-cat. "Who are you?" He whispered.

She gazed at him for a moment before answering quietly. "I am Star."

A/N: So there is chapter one of Changing Destiny. Just why can he see them, and who is Star? Review if you would like me to continue.

~hawkeyeforever


	2. Star

Chapter Two

A/N: Continue I shall! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. They belong to the Erins'.

_Last Time: _

_"Who are you?" He whispered._

_She gazed at him for a moment before answering quietly. "I am Star."_

**.o.**

"Star." He repeated softly. "So you aren't a Clan cat."

She sighed sadly. "I could have been. _Should _have been."

Ashpaw tilted his head to the side, even more confused than before. "What does that mean, _should _have been?"

Abruptly, Star looked around. "I should not be here." She murmured. "It is dangerous."

"What?! You can't leave! I have so many questions!"

"Which is exactly why I cannot stay. The more you know, the more danger you are in." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Please! Can't you please tell me who you are? Why am I the only one who can see you? What do you mean you should have been a Clan cat? Are you a loner? What danger is there? Why can't you tell me!?" Couldn't she see that he was going to go mad if he didn't get answers?

She paused, and turned around. Whatever she was going to say, he never found out, because just then her head whipped around and she looked somewhere to his left. Her eyes widened in horror, and her ears flattened in terror. "Run," she whispered, "Run!" She yowled, launching herself towards a confused Ashpaw, barreling into him and giving him a start. Bewildered, he watched her flee, when he heard a low, snarling hiss that made the fur on his back stand up. He raced after Star, too afraid to turn around.

But it was easier said than done. His fear gave him enough edge to catch up to Star, but then his earlier exhaustion decided to make itself known. He felt a burning sensation steadily begin to worsen in his shaking legs, and to his horror, he began to lose ground. He hit a patch of rough grass and stumbled, before falling limply to the earth. Star's head whipped around, her paws flailing as she took in the sight of his trembling form.

Ashpaw heard whatever it was that was chasing them give a howl of triumph, and against his will, he turned and looked at the creature.

Oh how he _wished _he hadn't.

The _thing_ was large, easily the size of one of the larger dogs he sometimes saw Twolegs walking, the ones at least four times the size of even the largest cat. It was pitch black, and furless, its muscles stretching out underneath its obsidian colored, tough looking skin. It had massive paws, with long, jagged claws curling outwards. It had its mouth open in a hideous snarl, showing its long dripping fangs. It was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. It closed it on Ashpaw faster than he could even _think _to try and regain his footing.

It lunged at him, and right before he blacked out he registered two distinctive things. One was the searing pain that flamed across his right flank as the beast's claws dug into his exposed side followed by a rush of warm blood, and the other was Star's desperate yowl of "NO!"

Then everything faded into oblivion.

**.o.**

Ashpaw slowly gained awareness to the steady sound of dripping rain. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself under a rock ledge, with a small indentation underneath it, creating a small cave protecting him from the pelting rain. He began to feel a steady ache build up in his right side, and when he moved to look at it, he could barely contain a pained hiss from escaping.

His side was covered in cobweb, and smelled faintly of some herb he didn't recognize. It burned, but it was covered lightly by a numbing sensation. Clearly whatever the herb was, it was some sort of pain-killer. He was thankful for the soothing coolness.

He looked around for Star, and found her gazing at him from a few tail-lengths away. She had a guilty look in her eyes, and she was drenched from the downpour. Her fur was plastered against her sides, making her look small and vulnerable.

"What happened?" His meow came out hoarse, leaving him to wonder exactly how long he had been out.

She stood up and slinked towards him, her tail trailing behind her. "You fell." She murmured.

He blinked. "I know, but what happened after that? How am I still alive?" He doesn't remember the beast being pulled off of him.

She looked up and reluctantly met his gaze. "I stopped it." She admitted quietly.

Unable to form a response, he just gaped at her, bewildered. She didn't explain further, instead choosing to place her tail on his flank. Gently, she ran it over the bandages, smoothing out the ridges in the webs that had formed when he had moved. "You should rest. You lost a lot of blood."

He wanted desperately to question her further, but he felt his eyelids begin to droop against his will. Lulled to sleep, he rested his head on his forepaws, listening to the calming sound of Star's breath.

**.o.**

The next time he woke up, the rain had stopped. He felt steady warmth seeping into his back, and when he turned, he realized it was because Star had fallen asleep with her side pressed against his fur, sharing her body heat with him. She stirred when she felt him move, and turned to look at him. She blinked sleepily. "You are awake. Good. You need to eat, and I need to change your bandages." She pushed herself to her paws and stretched her legs out, before walking over to the other side of their small cave and picking up a plump thrush that had been caught not too long ago. She dropped it by his head and said simply, "Eat."

Too hungry to argue, he lowered his head and gulped down the fresh-kill gratefully. As he ate, she gently pried off his bandages and began to lick off the herb mash covering his wounds. He winced as her rough tongue scraped lightly over his ravaged skin, but didn't comment.

Pushing away the nausea that had surged forth, he shoved the last few bites of his meal away, and shut his eyes against the pain. He breathed deeply, and felt her stop. Looking up, he watched as she picked up an unfamiliar herb and began to chew on it, releasing the juices. She then spread it on his side, leaving him to catch his first glimpse at the extensive wound.

His side had lost most of his dark gray fur, leaving his skin pink from exposure. Four long, jagged, deep gashes stretched across his right flank, red and enflamed. Where Star placed the crushed herb, a cool, numb feeling spread across his flesh, dulling the pain.

His eyes fluttered shut as she gently covered his wound back up with fresh cobwebs. When she finished she stood up and nosed away the remainder of his meal. She hadn't said anything in a while.

Unable to take the silence, he asked, "What was that…_thing_?"

She looked over at him, her eyes glazing over slightly. When they cleared, she looked him in the eyes directly. "A Shadow-One."

A/N: So there's chapter two. Review and let me know what you think.

~hawkeyeforever


	3. The Forgotten

Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Your question, most of them at least, will be answered in this chapter. Not much action, mostly dialogue, but it's necessary to the plot of this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

_Last Time:_

_Unable to take the silence, he asked, "What was that…_thing?"

_She looked over at him, her eyes glazing over slightly. When they cleared, she looked him in the eyes directly. "A Shadow-One."_

**.o.**

Star paced back and front in front of Ashpaw, her tail lashing back and forth with anxiety. She was silent for a moment, then suddenly twisted around and pinned him with a glowing look in her eyes. "You asked me for answers. It was my belief that it was too dangerous to tell you, but they have found you anyways. You have been burdened by the Hunt, and so you deserve to know the truth. I will tell you the story of my ancestors, for it is one you must know if you wish to survive."

Ashpaw took a shaky breath as he watched her settle herself onto the cold hard-packed earth. He chose not to answer, giving her a moment to collect herself before she began her tale.

"We were once very much like the four Clans that you know. We coexisted with your ancestors long before the Clans' came to be. We shared territory alongside them, back in the ancient forest where the Clans use to reside. We were quite a peaceful tribe, using our time to learn the art of healing rather than fighting. We discovered most of the useful herbs your medicine cats use today. Instead of being selfish, we chose to share our discoveries with the five founders of the code: Wind, Thunder, Shadow, River, and Sky. In turn, they taught it to their medicine cats and became one step closer to being Clans.

"But our existence was not always a harmonious one. The six groups of us began to argue over the code. Our fighting turned into battling, our battling into warring. We were tearing each other apart even before we were whole.

"And then they appeared one day. The Shadow-Ones. They had been drawn by our fighting, and wished to see who had started the war. They were primitive beings, thriving only on chaos, death, and destruction. They delighted in slaughtering, and often fought their own kind until they were on the brink of being wiped out.

"They began to hunt us down, not caring in the slightest which cat belonged to which territory; they merely wished to massacre us. They wished for total domination.

"Forced to ally with each other over a common enemy, the six tribes' banded together to fight the Shadow-Ones. But they never even stood chance. For what the Shadow-Ones lack in morality, they make up for it with their cunning ability to detect weaknesses within their enemies.

"It was a tragic time. Every cat began to lose hope as more and more of us fell victim to the savagery of the beasts that dare call themselves animals. We were dying left and right and the survivors prayed to The Lost Ones for help. I believe you call them StarClan? One day, when there was little left to call home, they answered.

"They told our people that it was possible to end the War. But there was a price to pay: one group of us would forever be lost. Desperate for an end, Shadow bargained away our fate. She chose my ancestors to be sacrificed, believing that our duty to the others with our ability to heal, was well finished, and we were unneeded.

"And so it was decided. We Faded. The Shadow-Ones were banished to the parallel world that exists within this one, the one made of Darkness and Light. But so were we. We were chosen to hold back the evil that is the Shadow-Ones for as long as we needed to.

"Our memory slowly faded away from the minds of the Clans, as they were too ashamed to admit that what they did was ignoble. We learned to survive, and have been at constant war with the Shadow-Ones since we came to be Fades.

"We became The Forgotten. Not even your StarClan could call us home. For many moons now, we have endured this terrible half-life. When we die, we simply fade out of existence, as if we never were. We grew battle-hardened, and wise in the ways of surviving impossible odds.

"For a very long time, we lost all hope of ever returning to the life we had led before the War. Until one night, when we received what has been the only source of hope for us.

"It came in the shape of a visit from a Lost One, my Tribe's founder, Ember, foretold of the birth of our savior. She said that in order to Vanish the Shadow-Ones forever and be given the gift of returning to the world you live in, a special cat must lead us in journey and battle against the Darkness that creates the Shadow-Ones. We will fight a war with fire, the Clans will be changed forever, and a new dawn will arise from the ashes of our history.

"For moons we waited for the One to be born, knowing only one thing about them: they would be born with the gift of Sight. They would be able to see through the barriers that separate the two veiled worlds. The One alone would save us from the half-life we were cursed with.

"And he has finally arrived."

Star finished her tale with a weary sigh, eyes closing as she curled in upon herself, as if trying to disappear.

"Who is it?" Ashpaw asked, leaning forward.

Star's eyes opened, and she gazed at him with a conflicted look. Her eyes filled with remorse as she whispered to him, her voice carrying through the still night air. "It is you Ashpaw of ShadowClan. _You _are the One."

A/N: Okay, so I hope this answered some of your questions. Poor Ashpaw has just gotten the shock of his life. How will he react? Reviews are appreciated.

~hawkeyeforever


	4. Following Her Heart

Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you like my story! This chapter is different than the others, as it's more about what Star's thoughts are about all of this, and why she was helping him. Ashpaw's reaction won't be until the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything….

_Last Time:_

"_Who is it?" Ashpaw asked, leaning forward._

_Star's eyes opened, and she gazed at him with a conflicted look. Her eyes filled with remorse as she whispered to him, her voice carrying through the still night air. "It is you Ashpaw of ShadowClan. _You _are the One._

**.o.**

Star knew it was dangerous, she _knew _that she shouldn't have let her see him, especially since her father forbade all of them from going near him until the time was right. But she just couldn't help herself. She had been watching him from a distance, careful to keep out of eyesight, and had seen how lost and alone he had looked. So, against her better instincts, she got close enough for him to see her. She had cringed slightly when he had called out that he could see her, knowing that it wouldn't end well for him.

And she was right. She had paced back and forth a ways away from his camp, waiting to see him again. When he had burst out of the clearing and had raced blindly for the edge of his territory and towards her own home, she had followed him. She told herself it was just to keep him in her sights, when she knew it was really because she was worried about him.

She followed him from the treetops, hopping from branch to branch, from tree to tree, always keeping the young tom in her sights.

She watched as he collapsed, and her concern and compassion got the best of her and she approached him. She watched as his sky blue eyes had flown wide as he laid his gaze upon her.

'_So he recognizes me," _She thought.

As they talked, she desperately wanted to tell him her story. She wanted to tell him everything, because she had always felt that he had the right to know. It was his destiny after all.

It had torn her apart inside, seeing the pain and confusion is his beautiful eyes as he begged her to tell him something, _anything._ She had been about to give in to her heart when she heard the terrifyingly familiar sound of a Shadow-One's paw steps.

They had raced along side by side until he had fallen. Star had felt as if her heat had been ripped out of her chest when the beast had attacked him. She had moved without thinking, flying at the Shadow-One. With a snarl she raked her claws viciously down its face, scratching and biting its furless hide.

It had let go of Ashpaw with a shriek of pain, and rounded on her. But by then, Star was had already readied herself to attack. Forcing in to turn its back on Ashpaw, she goaded it into lunging for her, allowing herself to slip between its two massive forlegs and scour her claws along its vulnerable underbelly.

It howled in pain, before leaping away from her. She twisted to her paws, and jumped on its back before it had enough time to turn back around towards her. Sinking her claws into its thick, mottled black skin she crouched and bit its now exposed throat. It screeched and tried to buck her off, but Star clung to it with all of her strength.

Regaining some amount of control, the Shadow-One dropped to its side and rolled, forcing Star to let go and jump away to avoid getting flattened by its large body. It rolled to its feet and swiped at her, but she leaped nimbly over its out-stretched paw and nipped its flank.

The two of them continued their deadly dance until she managed to swipe her claws against its throat, opening a deep gash. With a gurgling growl of pain, it shook her off like a flea, and retreated into the woods, no doubt fleeing back to its den.

Panting for breath, Star whipped around and raced for Ashpaw, who had passed out from either pain or blood loss, or possibly both. Holding her breath, she gently rolled him over and surveyed the damage inflicted on his side by the Shadow-One's long claws.

Looking at the wound, she realized that he was very lucky to be alive. She bent down and gently lifted him up by the scruff of his neck, being careful to not open his wounds any further.

She half carried, half dragged him to the small cave she had found a few moons ago, and laid him on the sandy ground. She quickly searched through the bushed enclosing the small clearing next to the cliff the cave was in, until she found the right herb, along with a large amount of cobwebs.

She worked on his wound through the darkening twilight; until she was sure she had done all she could. She knew her tribe would be wondering where she was, but she couldn't bring herself to care about anything other than the wounded apprentice.

For two days he laid there, healing, and she remained watching him, changing his bandages every so often. She knew she had to keep the wound clean, so that he wouldn't get an infection. He would sometimes wake briefly, but she could tell that he wasn't truly coherent. Every time he awoke, he would thrash around in pain, until Star laid her tail of his side, and gently licked his fur rhythmically, lulling back to a fitful sleep.

When he finally woke up and managed to eat the thrush she had caught earlier that day, she was beyond relieved, though she didn't voice it. She admired his strength, because she knew it had to be very painful to have the cobwebs changed.

It had been a lot harder than she thought it would be, to tell him her tribe's story. It was a tragic tale, in more ways than one.

As she finished her story, and watched his eyes widen in dismay and shock when she told him that he was the One, she had to fight down the urge to wail. Why did it have to be him? And _why _she have to have lost her heart to him?

For she had fallen for him during the many days and nights she had watched over him, even though she hadn't even known his name. Against her will, her heart had been forever changed the second she had properly met him.

She wasn't sure what would happen next, or what dangers they would face. She knew she had betrayed her father's laws by telling him everything, but she did know one thing: He wouldn't be facing the dangerous future alone.

A/N: So I hope that that wasn't too sappy, but she had to have had a reason to help him, to watch over him, to protect him. Remember, she had been watching him for as long as Ashpaw could remember, so she probably knows quite a lot more about him than he realizes. Next up, Ashpaw's reaction to being told that he carries quite a heavy burden on his shoulders. Please review.


	5. Better Left Unsaid

Chapter Five

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything….

_Last Time:_

_She wasn't sure what would happen next, or what dangers they would face. She knew she had betrayed her father's laws by telling him everything, but she did know one thing: He wouldn't be facing the dangerous future alone._

**.o.**

The words spun around and around through his head, mocking him with their seemingly innocent truth, when in all honesty, his world had just been irrevocably changed. In a way, he should have realized that he would play a part in this. After all, he _was _different, wasn't he? Hadn't he always wondered why he could see them?

Only now…..now he wished he had never asked. He wished he could just go back to being ignorant and alone.

Because being told that he was destined to save a tribe of cats that _his _ancestors has betrayed, told that _he _would defeat an army of terrifying Shadow-Ones and rid the world from the danger it was facing was _not _what he had bargained for.

He felt his chest tighten and his throat close, his head spin and his heart start to race. He was shaking with fear and shock and so many other emotions he couldn't even put a name to. Star watched him with guilt and concern etched on her beautiful face, and abruptly he was _furious._

With a snarl building in the back of his throat he leaped to his paws and lashed his tail violently, ignoring the white-hot pain that flared up in his side as his wound protested the movement. "Why in StarClan's name hasn't anyone told me before!? Why did _no one _bother to tell me that I was _destined _to be some sort of special-eyed hero!? Does _no one _even _care_ what _I _have to say about all of this!? Did _no one _even _think _that maybe I don't want all of this!?" His voice rose in volume until it ended with a slightly hysterical edge to it.

Star opened her mouth to answer him, but he cut her off before she could. "No! Don't try to pacify me with some sort of half apology saying you never wanted it to be me! Don't you get it!? You could have told me anytime, yet you chose to wait until I almost _died!_ Why?! Why does it have to be me!?" The last words came out as a half wail, as he shook his head and ignored the part of his mind that said that Star wasn't to blame here.

Star bowed her head, unable to meet his eyes. When she spoke, her voice came out heavy with regret. "I should have. I was a fool to think that leaving you in the dark would benefit anyone. I should not have listened to him. For that, and everything, I am truly sorry Ashpaw of ShadowClan."

At that his anger faded slightly, confusion taking its place. "What? Who shouldn't you have listened to?" He asked warily, uncertain if he should _really _keep asking questions. After all, isn't that what started all of this mess in the first place?

'_Maybe Blackwing was right; maybe I _should _stop sticking my nose into fox-holes and hoping for the best. I guess some questions really are best left unanswered.'_

If only he had realized that before.

He shook his thoughts away when Star answered his previous question. "My father. He told us, all of us, that we needed to keep our distance, and I listened to him against my better instincts."

Ashpaw frowned. "Your father?" He thought that maybe he should stop letting himself be surprised by the things that she said. It was just strange to hear her speak of anyone in her tribe in such a familiar way.

Star nodded. "He is the…leader, I suppose you could call it, of our tribe. His word is law. He tries to do what is best for all of us, but he sometimes forgets that there is more to this life then rules and prophecies."

"Why did he forbid you from telling me?" He asked quietly.

"It is a rather complicated explanation. Ever since we realized that you could see us, and by extent that meant you were the One, he posted a watch on you. Keep you safe, but keep you in the dark. He didn't want you to run away from the chance to help us. My father, along with most of my tribe, would do anything, believe anything if it meant finally destroying the curse. It has blinded him to the suffering that you have endured because of the distance we kept. Most of my tribe is content to simply follow my father's words. But some, like me, believe that it would be better to tell you the truth, and let you take up a stand with the knowledge of our past."

Ashpaw nodded slowly, unwilling to vocalize his thoughts about how mouse-brained he found that logic. He slumped warily to the ground, tiredness weighing in his body, both from the truth, and from overexertion.

Star raised her head and took in his exhausted form. She stood up and padded silently over to him, lying down and running her tail gently over his cobweb covered flank. "You really should rest." She murmured.

He shook his head. He _was _exhausted, but not quite ready to let sleep take him yet. "Tell me how you stopped that thing from killing me." He asked softly.

She studied him for a moment before nodding. "All of my tribe are trained from a very young age how to fight, and if necessary, how to kill a Shadow-One. We have developed techniques on how to stay safe while doing it."

"You should teach me."

Star gazed at him in disbelief. "I thought you said that you wanted no part in all of this." Her brow furrowed in confusion, evidently wondering if he had changed his mind.

"I don't," he agreed, "but you said that these things could find me, and that I was supposed to destroy them. If we run in to more in the future, I would rather like to be able to defend myself." He mewed dryly.

She shook her head. "One day perhaps, but for now you need to rest and heal. You are no good to anyone if you are injured." She replied eventually.

Ashpaw nodded, knowing that that was the best answer he would get at the moment. He was about to suggest that they both get more rest, Star looked as exhausted as he felt, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ashpaw!"

Ashpaw and Star both froze, looking at each other. Dread crept through his pelt as he identified the voice. "Blackwing." He breathed.

His Clan had found them.

**.o.**

A/N: Review?


	6. Back To Camp

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Not mine….

_Last Time:_

_He was about to suggest that they both get some rest, Star looked as exhausted as he felt, when he heard a familiar voice._

"_Ashpaw!"_

_Ashpaw and Star both froze, looking at each other. Dread crept through his pelt as he identified the voice. "Blackwing." He breathed._

_His Clan had found them._

**.o.**

Instantly Star was on her feet, prodding Ashpaw to rise as well. "You mustn't tell them what happened. You will only be ridiculed more. I need to go. Meet me here in three sunrises, and we can discuss what will happen next. Be safe, Ashpaw." She murmured to him quietly before disappearing silently into the shadows. He couldn't even protest seeing as Blackwing and Shadepaw, his fellow apprentice found him at that moment.

Blackwing exhaled with relief when he caught sight of his missing apprentice. "Ashpaw, where in StarClan's name have you been? We've been looking for you for ages!"

He was about to reply when Shadepaw cut him off with a sneer. "He probably just ran away to be with other cowards like himself. Find any of your invisible friends yet, Ashpaw?" Shadepaw's lip curled with poorly disguised mockery.

Feeling his pelt grow hot, he was saved from the embarrassment as his mentor saw his cobweb covered flank properly for the first time. His amber eyes wide, he said, "Ashpaw! What happened to you?!" Blackwing's concern overrode his annoyance at having been looking for the young cat for days.

Ashpaw held in a wince as he quickly thought up a lie, knowing that Star was right when she said that he couldn't tell them the truth. "It was a fox. It caught me by the border. I've been resting here for a while."

He _really _hoped that they wouldn't notice how uncomfortable he was.

Luckily for him, they were more focused of the fact that a fox was sighted within the boundaries of ShadowClan territory. Even Shadepaw was looking somewhat concerned. Delusional or not, he _was _his Clanmate.

Blackwing leaned forward on his paws. "A fox? Where? Did it head towards camp?" He asked quickly, looking about ready to high-tail back to camp and spread word that a threat has been spotted.

Ashpaw swiftly shook his head, making himself dizzy as his weariness protested the rapid movement. "It ran away after I got in a few good bites. It headed out of the territory, and towards the Carrionplace."

Might as well make himself sound brave for the moment.

Blackwing narrowed his eyes, and for a second Ashpaw thought he was going to call him out on his lie. But he simply nodded, laying his tail over his apprentice's back. "Then let's head back to camp. Shadepaw, you keep a watchful eye out for this fox. It may come back. We need to warn the Clan."

Ashpaw let his mentor lead him back towards camp, for once glad about his ability to make things up to cover his mistakes.

As they journeyed home, he thought about what Star said.

'_She wants me to meet her here in three sunrises. Surely that means she wants to answer more of my questions. Shadow knows how many more I have. I hope she keeps her word and returns as well. It will be hard enough sneaking out of camp, let alone turning up to find that she was unable to come.'_

He let his thought's drift, Star's sweet scent clinging to his fur.

**.o.**

"I'm _fine _Gorselight." Ashpaw sighed for the hundredth time.

His medicine cat shook his head as he continued to check his quickly healing wound. "I won't be convinced of that until you can stand up for more than a few moments. We don't need apprentices in the Clan who are unable to complete their training because they were too eager to get back to battle training. No, you still need to rest and heal some more. Training will always be there for when you are better." He stated firmly, but with a gentle look.

Ashpaw groaned internally, finding it impossible to argue with one of the few cats in his Clan who genuinely cared about his well-being. He slumped down and threw his tail over his face petulantly. Didn't mean he had to like it. Gorselight padded out of his den to go and fetch some fresh-kill that a hunting patrol just brought in.

Ever since he had gotten back to camp two days ago, he had been confined to Gorselight's den, on strict orders from Ivystar to rest up.

Normally he wound find this a welcome break from constant patrols that were the result of 'lying' to his Clan about Star and her tribe. But now he was just impatient and restless. He was itching to see Star again, but he still had another day to go. He found it ironic that just before he came back to camp he had been tempted to attack her for telling him the truth, and now he was bored out of his mind having to wait just three days to see her again.

He looked up as another cat walked into the relatively small den, and his eyes widened as he saw that it was Ivystar. The pale grey she-cat with even paler green eyes padded towards him and sat down, wrapping her tail tightly around her white paws.

She was silent for a moment before she began to speak to him softly, in a voice Ashpaw was certain she chose to refrain from it drifting to unwanted ears. "It wasn't a fox was it?"

Ashpaw sucked in a sharp breath and was about to try and think of something, _anything _to get himself out of this when Ivystar's eyes turned to pale chips of ice. "Don't try to lie to me Ashpaw. I have been around for many moons, and have seen many injuries, from foxes among other things, and this is something I have never seen. It is much too deep to be made from a fox's claws, and dogs never travel that close to the Carrionplace. So tell me, what really did this to you?"

Ashpaw swallowed. "I…..I can't tell you Ivystar."

She furrowed her brow and stared at him warily, no doubt wondering why her young Clanmate would choose to keep something from her. "Ashpaw, why can't you tell me?"

Ashpaw looked at her, and in a slightly bitter tone he said, "Because you wouldn't believe me."

Comprehension dawned on his leader's face, and Ashpaw knew that she had guessed correctly, even if she didn't know the whole truth. "Are you trying to tell me that this has something to do with your…_invisible _friends?" She asked slowly, probably wondering for his sanity.

'_That makes two of us,' _he thought wryly, _'I'm still struggling to believe all of this.'_

He had to give her credit though. At least she didn't outright sneer at him like most, no _every _other cat in the Clan would. He closed his eyes and dropped his head heavily onto his front paws, wishing that for once, he wasn't the _only _cat who could see them. "I told you, and I was right. You don't believe me."

At this Ivystar stood up and paced in front of him, reminding him sharply of Star. "I'm not so sure that that is true."

Ashpaw stared at her blankly. "What?"

Ivystar's eyes seemed to look deep into his soul, searching for any hints of untruth. "I had a dream last night. You were there, along with a strange gold tabby she-cat. She wasn't from any Clan, which was certain. I would have recognized her from the Gatherings. The two of you were journeying towards some strange hillside, where more cats could be seen. And then, these _beasts _came out of nowhere and attacked you. I tried to shake it off, but then I caught sight of the wound on your side and I knew that you were telling the truth." She paused and looked at the stunned apprentice. "You've been telling the truth this whole time, haven't you?"

"Yes." Ashpaw whispered, unable to think of a plausible reason to lie to her.

Ivystar nodded, sighing like her worst fears had just been confirmed. "Then you must tell me everything."

Ashpaw started to panic slightly, remembering how Star had told him not to tell anyone the truth.

That was the real problem, wasn't it? He couldn't deny his Clan leader of the information that he alone possessed, but he couldn't bring himself to break Star's trust either.

He took a deep breath, drawing strength from the thought of his new friend. He wouldn't betray her trust, unless it put his Clan in danger. "I can't tell you Ivystar. I wish that I could, but I made a promise not to. I can't break the trust of the cat that saved my life."

Ivystar stared at him. "I believe that you must have a good reason not to tell me, so for now I will trust your word. But know this Ashpaw: If I find that our Clan is in danger because you haven't told me everything, you will be in grave trouble. I will let you rest." She turned to go, but before she left she turned around to give the apprentice a sharp look. "And for now, you will not leave camp. I don't want you getting hurt. You _will _stay inside Gorselight's den until I tell you that you may resume training. Understood?"

He stared at Ivystar for a moment, before answering as his pelt itched with unease. "Yes Ivystar."

She nodded to him, before disappearing out into the clearing that made up ShadowClan's camp. Ashpaw groaned softly.

Now what?

**.o.**

A/N: So now he has a dilemma. Will he choose to break the warrior code and go against his leader's word, or will he go and see Star? Please review.


	7. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter Seven

A/N: While I don't mind constructive criticism, please don't flame my story. If you don't like it, then don't read it. It's that simple. Thank you to those who left nice reviews. I'm glad you like it. Be prepared for a cameo from my favorite warrior. And general warnings for spoilers from the Last Hope. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I'm not any one of the Erins, therefore I own absolutely nothing. I write fanfiction because it's fun, not for profit.

_Last Time:_

_She turned to go, but before she left she turned around to give the apprentice a sharp look. "And for now, you will not leave camp. I don't want you getting hurt. You _will _stay inside Gorselight's den until I tell you that you may resume training. Understood?"_

_He stared at Ivystar for a moment, before answering as his pelt itched with unease. "Yes Ivystar."_

_She nodded, before disappearing out into the clearing that made up ShadowClan's camp. Ashpaw groaned softly._

_Now what?_

**.o.**

**~The Next Day~**

Ashpaw crouched at the edge of Gorselight's den, flicking his tail back and forth as he tried to make an impossible decision. He _knows _that it should be simple. He never planned on breaking the warrior code before today, so why start now? In no way should he even be thinking about going against the word of his leader.

Except for the fact that he _was _thinking about it. He desperately wanted to go and see Star, but to do that he would have to go against everything he had ever been taught as an apprentice. Blackwing has taught him the rules of the warrior code very early on. He always nodded eagerly, thinking that that was the _one _thing that he could be sure of. Yes he was different, but he was still a loyal Clan cat.

Ashpaw groaned as he thought of his younger, foolish self. He didn't want this. He didn't _want_ to have to make a decision. But that didn't stop him from having to make it.

If he did stay, he would have a clear conscience. He would be able to look Ivystar in the eyes and know that he was a true Clan cat. He could continue training, and pretend that he never met Star.

But even thinking about that option made him sick to his stomach, as if he had just eaten food from the Carrionplace. He owed Star his life. She had risked her own hide attacking that Shadow-One, who he had no doubt would have _loved _to rip him apart. And it wasn't as if he could just stop seeing them, was it? If he didn't go, he would forever feel guilty when he saw a cat from her tribe watching him.

He paced back to his temporary nest, and curled into a tight ball. His dilemma had kept him up all night, and as a result he was utterly exhausted. He snorted dryly, realizing that being exhausted was becoming a pattern. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep, where he instantly bombarded by a dream. '_StarClan help me.' _He thought miserably.

_He opened his eyes and found himself in a mossy clearing, one that reminded him of the grove on the island where they held the Gatherings. He thought he was alone, but when he turned around he came face to face with a ginger tom, making him jump back several tail-lengths._

_He openly gawked at the strange tom, and after a moment he realized that he had stars clinging to his pelt. This was a StarClan warrior._

_He met the tom's green eyes that reminded him forcefully of Star's. The tom surveyed Ashpaw for a moment before speaking to him. "You asked for help." He stated calmly, referring to Ashpaw's plead to StarClan for help._

_Ashpaw swallowed before nodding. "Y-yes. I need to know what I'm supposed to do….." He trailed off uncertainly._

_The warrior with stars in his paws nodded, before padding towards him and pressed his nose into the fur covering his right flank. Ashpaw glanced there, and was shocked to find it completely unblemished, not even a single grey fur out of place. It should be furless, with pink scars covering it._

_A calming sensation spread through his body from where the tom had pressed his nose, and he felt some of his anxiety melt away, leaving him more rested then he had been in days._

_The ginger tom took a few paw steps back, before looking Ashpaw in the eyes. "I can't tell you what the right choice is. There are many consequences to both. I can tell you this however: Sometimes a warrior must rely on what his heart is telling him. A Clan leader may be guided by StarClan, but without the loyalty and strength of our Clanmates, we would be nothing. You must follow your heart, Ashpaw. It will not lead you wrong."_

_He then turned and began to make his way back to the edge of the clearing. He left no paw prints in the gleaming grass behind him. Before he completely disappeared, Ashpaw called out to him. "Wait! Who are you? How do you know that I'll make the right choice?"_

_The tom turned and gave him a reassuring look. "I'm Firestar, former leader of ThunderClan. And I know because I have had to make the decision between following the word of my leader, and following what my heart was telling me. I chose to follow my heart, and ended up stopping two Clans from spilling unneeded blood. Stay strong, young one."_

_Then he disappeared from view, leaving Ashpaw to catch one last glimpse of a fluffy ginger tail through the dense undergrowth, and then he was alone._

With a start, Ashpaw's eyes flew open, as he jumped up. He felt unfamiliar strength flow through him as he remembered the words of the warrior from his dream.

'_Firestar,' _Ashpaw thought in awe. He had been told the stories of the great warrior, who went from kittypet, to ThunderClan apprentice, to warrior, to deputy, to leader. Even though it had been many, _many _moons since the legendary leader had gone to join StarClan's ranks, his legacy, his _story, _still lived on. There wasn't a single cat from any Clan who hadn't been told of the many great deeds of Firestar, from becoming a warrior, to his death that saved the Clans from certain doom at the paws of the Dark Forest.

'_He must have been referring to the time he went up against Bluestar's wishes, to stop an unnecessary war between ThunderClan and WindClan. His choice saved many lives.'_

In that instant, Ashpaw made up his mind. He realized that there had never been any choice; he had just been too frightened to admit that there was more to the warrior code than following the words of a leader. To be a real warrior, you had to have a warrior's heart. Firestar had had one, from the very beginning, and Ashpaw was going to try and live up to the legend of his advisor's memory.

'_I hope you're right Firestar,' _he thought as he snuck out of ShadowClan's camp, making certain that he wasn't spotted. _'I hope you're right.'_

**.o.**

By the time Ashpaw had arrived at the clearing where he met Star, he was beginning to have doubts. What if she didn't come? What would he do then? Wait? He knew that he had to be back by sunrise, otherwise he would be discovered. It was a rather small amount of time to arrive back at camp, seeing as it was already sundown. It had taken him a long time to find his way here, and in the end he had had to follow his fading scent-trail.

Looking around warily, making sure he wasn't being followed, he made his way to the small cave. He opened his mouth and let the scents of the area flood his senses. He smelled his own lingering scent from when he had been resting here, along with Star's. Hers was stronger than his own, so he assumed that she had stayed here recently. He prayed that that was a good sign.

He looked around, struggling to make out any shapes in the looming shadows. The dark made the cave look ominous, and he felt a deep uneasiness spread through him. He swallowed before padding over to the makeshift nest he had healed in, and laid down. He kept his back to the side of the cave, so as to not let anything sneak up on him. Now it was a waiting game.

**.o.**

By moonhigh, Ashpaw was wondering if he should just leave. He couldn't keep waiting for Star forever. His chest ached at the thought of not seeing her.

Well, _that _was strange in itself. Ashpaw had always been more of the suffer-in-silence type. He had been _different _since he could remember, so he never made any friends. Anyone who talked to him was sneered at. Eventually the others just stopped trying.

He always pushed any attempt at friendship away. He was so used to being a disappointment to cats around him that he just gave up on the idea of ever belonging. His mentor, Blackwing, and Gorselight were the only cats he felt truly comfortable around. The Clan respected the two of them too much to judge them.

So _this, _this desire to be around Star, to see her, to breathe in her sweet scent, to hear her strange way of speaking, was entirely new to him. His head snapped up when he heard the soft sound of a paw step. He hoped against hope that it was her, because if it wasn't, then he was probably in quite a bit of trouble.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the familiar voice. "No need to look so frightened Ashpaw. It is only me."

She stepped out of the shadows, green eyes gleaming in the darkness. Now that she was here, the cave didn't seem nearly as foreboding as it had before. He refused to think about what _that _meant.

She walked over to him and dropped something at his paws. On closer inspection he realized it was a dead frog. He felt his stomach rumble, reminding him that he had skipped the evening meal because he was too anxious to leave. He glanced up at Star. "I know your Clan prefers frogs and lizards to birds and mice, so I thought I would catch one. They are quite a bit harder to stalk then I realized. I suppose it is the jumping." Star looked distinctly put out.

Ashpaw let out a small _mmrow _of laughter, before watching her as she lay down on the sandy cave floor next to him. "It's all about timing," he told her, "You have to jump at the right moment; otherwise you'll be hopping along after the frog from sunhigh to moonhigh. Maybe I could teach you sometime. I'm glad you caught it though. I do like them the best."

They ate in silence, both of them content just to be together for the moment.

**.o.**

A/N: I really should be working on my other two stories, but this story is just too much fun to write. Please Review!

~hawkeyeforever


	8. On Learning to Fight

Chapter Eight

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little late. I've been too busy to write.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Last Time:_

_Ashpaw let out a small _mmrow _of laughter, before watching her as she lay down on the sandy cave floor next to him. "It's all about the timing," he told her, "You have to jump at the right moment; otherwise you'll be hopping along after the frog from sunhigh to moonhigh. Maybe I could teach you sometime. I'm glad you caught it though. I do like them best."_

_They ate in silence, both of them content just to be together for the moment._

**.o.**

Ashpaw licked the last remains of the frog from his teeth, before turning to Star. "Why did you want me to come back? Is there something else you need to tell me?"

Star paused in the act of washing her paws. "I asked you to return because I feel you should not be left in the dark about what goes on in my tribe any longer than you have been. I know you do not want the power you possess, but that will not stop the Shadow-Ones from hunting you. They may be primitive, but even they understand that you are different. I fear that when the Shadow-One that tried to kill us reports back to its superiors, they will try to hunt you. They do not want the Clan cats aware of their existence."

"Why?" Ashpaw asked confused.

"Because it would be to their benefit if they have the element of surprise in battle, should they decide to wage one. If you do not know of your enemy, how can you fight it?"

Ashpaw blinked. That actually made sense, in a deeply terrifying way. "You have to teach me to fight them."

The tip of Star's tail flicked back and forth slowly. "If it comes to a battle of Shadow-Ones against the cats of the Clans, I do not think that you could take them on by yourself." She said carefully.

Ashpaw snorted. "I know that. But you said it yourself: the Shadow-Ones might come after me. Primitive or not, they could still kill me with their eyes shut."

Star winced slightly. "I suppose you are right. If we are caught in a similar situation as we were a few days ago, I might not always be able to save you. It would do you well to be able to protect yourself in a fight."

"So you'll teach me?" He asked hopefully.

Star nodded. "Yes, but not tonight." She stated firmly.

Ashpaw whined. "Why not?"

Star looked bemused by his kit-ish attitude. "Because you must return to your home shortly, as I must return to my tribe. I fear we will both be in grave trouble if caught together."

Ashpaw looked up at the sky and was shocked to notice that the moon was beginning its decent back towards the horizon. "Yeah, I have to go." He glanced at Star as he rose to his paws. "When will we meet again?"

"Come back here in four days. By then your wound should be completely healed, and I will not be busy doing hunting patrols for my tribe."

He nodded, a little put out at the fact that he wouldn't see Star for another four days.

Star tilted her head to the side. "Do not be sad, Ashpaw. I am certain that four days will not seem very long. Not when we both have duties to perform. I must take my leave. Until next time Ashpaw of ShadowClan." And with those words she leaned forwards and pressed her nose into the fur upon Ashpaw's shoulder. Before he could even register her closeness, she had already darted off into the shadows.

Ashpaw blinked, reeling from the gesture. "Yes, until next time." He whispered into the still night air.

After a moment, he turned and took off at a steady pace towards camp, ready to rest once more.

**.o.**

"Ow!" He yelped as Star landed on top of his furry shoulders, forcing his muzzle towards the ground. She leaped gracefully off of his back and sat down next to him, washing her paws as she contained her amusement.

"I told you to _roll. _This is your fault for not listening to my advice." She said unhelpfully.

Ashpaw spat dirt from his mouth and glared up at her calm form. "You barely gave me any warning! Next time, you could at least tell me what your next move will be so I can try to block it." Key word being _try._

At that, Star gazed at him with an air of exasperation. "Because I am sure that the Shadow-One you are fighting with offer you the same courtesy." She mewed at him dryly.

He pushed himself to his paws, wincing. Star was quite a bit stronger than she looked. StarClan help anyone she was _really _trying to harm. "Yes, but how can you expect me to learn by trial and error? I don't see how this is helping me any."

For the past three moons, every day he wasn't training or on patrols, he met with Star and they trained. This usually meant Star attacked him with moves better suited for someone of a much larger stature, and he unsuccessfully tried to fight back. So far, it had only succeeded in making him exhausted, thirsty, and uncomfortably hot seeing as the sun was shining down on their backs.

"I told you before we began. This takes practice. It took me many moons of being trained by my father to be able to fight properly." While Ashpaw was panting heavily and sweating beneath his fluff grey fur, Star was the picture of composed.

Ashpaw groaned. "So you're going to continue to kick me into the dirt for moons? Fantastic."

Star lost her sense of amusement, her eyes growing serious. "If that is what it takes for you to be able to fight Shadow-Ones properly, without injuring yourself, then yes. That is what I will do." She told him honestly.

Ashpaw sighed. "Well then, at least take it slower. I have training most days with Blackwing, and the others I train with you. I'm going to have to get used to being tired, I guess." Which really bugged him, because he _hated _being tired.

Star shook her head. "As your body gets used to being put through so much so often, you will find yourself growing less tired after fights. It is one of the more helpful things of training so much."

Ashpaw flexed his claws, sending a surge of dull pain through his muscles. Wow was _he _going to be sore tomorrow! "I guess." He mumbled.

Star brushed her tail across his back, causing chills to creep up his spine. "Do not be so put out Ashpaw. You have the makings to be a very fine warrior."

He felt warmth pool in his chest at her praise. Every time she was around him, he became hyper aware of her presence. He found himself drawn to her, and missed her on the days he didn't see her. It confused him, his feelings for the pretty she-cat, but he just pushed them away. No need to try and deal with _that _at the moment, whatever 'that' was.

Star stood up. "Again! And this time Ashpaw, _roll _when I jump." She commanded.

Sighing, he crouched, ready for her to attack. "As you wish Star."

**.o.**

A/N: One of my reviewers pointed out that my chapters are short. I will try to make them longer, but sometimes I run out of ideas. As of now, I'm trying to decide if I should do another chapter from Star's point of view or not. Should I? Let me know in a review!

Cheers,

hawkeyeforever


	9. Chasing Frogs

Chapter Nine

A/N: Okay, so this chapter will be in Star's POV. Again, I would just like to say thank all of you for the support this story has gotten. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.

_Last Time:_

_It confused him, his feelings for the pretty she-cat, but he just pushed them away. No need to try and deal with _that _at the moment, whatever 'that' was._

_Star stood up. "Again!" And this time Ashpaw, _roll _when I jump." She commanded._

_Sighing, he crouched, ready for her to attack. "As you wish Star."_

**.o.**

**Star's POV**

Star sighed as she overlooked the small clearing from the top of a smooth rock. She was waiting for Ashpaw to arrive, so they could continue their training. It had been six moons since they had met, and she had been teaching him everything she knew. Not just fighting, but other thing her tribe was well-versed in, like healing herbs, the best places to find helpful things like moss and cobwebs, and how to jump from tree to tree quickly and silently.

She was impatiently shifting from paw to paw as she waited for the grumpy but sweet ShadowClan apprentice. She very much disliked it when he was late, because it cut short the time they were able to train. She valiantly ignored the part of her brain that said it was really because it meant she got to see him less.

She was debating whether or not just going and finding the wayward tom herself, when an amused voice sounded from below her. "My, aren't you impatient."

Starting, she swiftly peaked over the edge of the rock and down at the grey cat, and saw him sitting there washing his face with one paw.

Slightly annoyed but mostly just amused, Star hopped gracefully to the ground before turning and cuffing Ashpaw lightly around the ear in mock exasperation. "You are _late; _I am allowed to be impatient."

The Clan cat just rolled his blue eyes and stood up, nudging her with his shoulder. "Come on, we're going hunting."

She just sat there and stared at him. "Pardon? I thought you came to train with me?" She asked, generally confused. She thought he liked training with her.

Ashpaw snorted. "We _always _train! We've been training for six moons, and I never have a single day off. When I'm not here training with you, I'm doing patrols with my Clan or going over fight moves with Blackwing. Can't we have fun today?"

Star made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. His bright blue eyes were wide with pleading, and she felt her heart give a tug. With a groan of surrender, she nodded. "But only for today Ashpaw. Next time, we train." There, that amounts to a little control left for her.

Ashpaw started jumping up and down in place like an excited kit. "Yes! Come on, we're going to go and hunt and you are going to have fun." Why did that sound like a promise? She just shook her head as she watched him take off back deeper into ShadowClan territory.

Getting up, she followed his joyful trotting. She couldn't help but feel all warm inside seeing him so happy and excited. Ashpaw was rarely in such high spirits, and he almost never _bounced._ Star supposed his generally unhappy disposition came from being an outsider in his own Clan.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked as curiosity got the better of her.

He stopped and glanced back over his shoulder at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Well I did tell you I'd teach you the proper way to catch a frog, didn't I?"

Star just blinked, shocked that he remembered that. She quickened her pace, falling into step beside her grey-furred companion. In truth, she was very curious about him teaching her, because up to now, she had only ever been the teacher. And she _really _wanted to know how to catch a frog without looking like a fool.

Ashpaw slowed his step, walking leisurely through the gold and red leaves. Every few paw steps, their pelts would brush together. Neither of them mentioned it, but they didn't stop it either. His eyes wandered to the canopy, and he studied the scarce amount of leaves that still clung to the branches. "I always loved leaf-fall. It's not hot, it's not cold, and there's still plenty of prey to be caught. It's my favorite time."

Star flicked her ear, interested at the random bit of information he offered. They had gotten to know each other well over the last six moons, but he still surprised her with odds and ends about his life. She found his thoughts fascinating, as they differed so very much from her own and anyone in her tribe. She nodded thoughtfully, looking ahead as she spoke up. "I always enjoyed what you call new-leaf. I love to watch the life seep back into the forest, and the leaves slowly turn green once more. It is a fresh start, a new beginning." She mused quietly.

Ashpaw considered this for a moment. "New-leaf is alright. Lots of prey, but it usually means an increase in patrols, picking up where we had left off. During leaf-bare we spend most of our time in camp trying to stay warm. Lucky for ShadowClan, the dense leaves block most of the snow, so it doesn't get as cold, and unlike RiverClan and WindClan, we rely on different types of prey during different times. I don't see how WindClan can stand being out in the open, with nothing blocking the cold breezes." He shivered at the mere thought.

Star had always found Clan adversary oddly intriguing, as she never did understand why they were always at odds. She theorized that it came from years of bad blood between the four, once five, Clans. Then again, was her tribe any different? They hated the four Clans just as much as ShadowClan hated ThunderClan.

"Perhaps they would say the same about your Clan. They probably think it strange of you to want to be so closed in all the time." She pointed out logically.

Ashpaw shrugged, unwilling to agree with _anything _the other Clans do. "I don't really care what they think, the mouse-brained rabbit chasers." He sniffed.

Star let out a purr of amusement, flicking his nose with her tail. "A typical response from a ShadowClan cat I believe."

He just gave her a slightly sheepish look and then halted in his path. Startled at the abrupt change, she spun around and tilted her head to the side in a silent question.

Noticing her confusion, he came up and stood beside her, before gesturing towards the roots of a marshy bush a few fox-tail lengths away. "We're here. This is where Blackwing taught me how to catch frogs. It's quite simple if you have an experienced teacher."

She nodded, grimacing slightly at the dampened ground. Even in dry leaf-fall, ShadowClan always had many marshes. She looked around for one of the green animals, but failed to see one. She jumped when his tail lightly curled over her back. "You're not going to find any over here. You have to wait by the water," he said as he guided her to the edge of a shallow pool. He motioned for her to step back, causing her to raise her brow in confusion. "You're going to watch me first, and then I'll tell you the easiest way of doing it." He explained.

She crouched down, tucking her paws beneath her chest and watched as Ashpaw slipped into predator mode. Dropping into a stealthy crouch, he edged forward until he was in the shadows of a large bush that grew alongside the small watering hole. There he seemed to almost melt into the shadows, until Star could only make out the broad outline of his shoulders and see his shining blue eyes. She was awed as she watched what his Clan did best: disappear.

He paused for a long moment, never taking his eyes of the pool. Star was beginning to wonder what exactly this was going to accomplish when a large frog suddenly burst from the opposite side of the bush where Ashpaw was hiding. She watched in amazement as he leaped through the air, his tail close to the ground to give him balance. He landed on the shocked frog, before sinking his teeth into its throat, cutting of its croak of fear.

He then looked up, the dead frog hanging limply in his mouth. His eyes were shining with triumph as she walked towards him. He dropped the animal at her paws. "See? That's how you catch a frog."

"I admit, that does seem much easier than chasing after one." She agreed.

He nodded cheerfully. "You try!" He chirped.

At that Star turned skeptical. "I am not sure if I will be able to catch one. I am not as used to blending with the shadows as your Clan is." It made her uncomfortable to admit that she wasn't sure about something.

Ashpaw snorted. "Trial and error, remember? It's all about practice. It's alright if you don't catch one the first time. It took me hours to learn the proper way of doing it. I thought Blackwing was going to wring my neck out of impatience." He reminisced.

Star sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get out of this one. "Alright. I will try."

Ashpaw beamed at her, before lightly nudging her towards the bush he had used to hide. "The key isn't really blending; it's about slowing your breathing to time with the wind. That way, you can hear the frog hopping along from tail-lengths away, and you can get ready to pounce."

Star padded over to the shadows, crouching as silently as she could. Ashpaw slinked back into a bush just over the pool she was watching. At his pointed glance, she forced her breathing into slow, measured breaths, straining for any sound of the distinctive thumps.

At long last, she finally heard it. It was soft, and she bunched up her back leg muscles, paws itching to spring into motion. It seemed to happen in between heartbeats as the frog jumped into her line of sight, sending her flying towards it. Halfway into the air, she recalled the way Ashpaw had flattened his tail near the ground, and corrected her pattern. Good thing too, as it steadied her leap and allowed her to land neatly on the frog. She finished it off with a bite, before looking up at Ashpaw in astonishment. As he rushed towards her, she exclaimed, "I did it!"

Ashpaw let out a loud purr. "You did! I knew you could!" He side his side against hers briefly, causing her heart to speed up. She locked eyes with him, her breath coming in deep puffs. She felt as if she was melting into his warm blue eyes, which were alight with an emotion she couldn't quite place. Time seemed to stop as they just gazed into each other's eyes, their breathing synchronizing. He leaned forward abruptly and brushed his cheek along hers, his breath mingling with her own. He pulled back again and stared in her eyes. "Star, I-"

And that's when she heard it. The familiar pat-pat of her tribe's paw steps. Her eyes widened as she clamped her tail over Ashpaw's mouth, heart clenching at his hurt look. She shook her head rapidly, flattening her ears in warning. Comprehension dawned on his expression and he angled his ears to try to hear what she did. "Ashpaw, you need to leave right now. Another cat from-"her soft hissing was cut off by a low growl.

"Neither of you will be going anywhere."

Star closed her eyes briefly, her heart sinking with every word as she identified the voice. She turned and faced the cat that had joined them in the marsh. "Father." She greeted, bowing her head.

**.o.**

A/N: So what do you think will happen next? Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to end it on this part otherwise the chapter would've just dragged on. I'll post the next chapter within the next few days. In the meantime, review! Please?

~hawkeyeforever


	10. To the Tribe it is Then

Chapter Ten

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I've been super busy this weekend. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Lord of the Ringz, who has recently joined. You're awesome E! Oh! And this chapter will be back in Ashpaw's point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I never will. :'(

_Last Time:_

"_Neither of you will be going anywhere."_

_Star closed her eyes briefly, her heart sinking with every word as she identified the voice. She turned and faced the cat that had joined them in the marsh. "Father." She greeted, bowing her head._

**.o.**

**Ashpaw's POV**

Ashpaw wasn't entirely certain what was happening. One minute he had been lost in Star's beautiful eyes, when he had started to blurt out the truth. "Star, I-" he had absolutely no idea how to finish that sentence. His mouth seemed to have a mind of his own. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, she clamped her tail over his mouth before he could continue to make a complete fool of himself and perhaps say something that he wasn't quite ready to face yet.

That didn't stop the hurt that surfaced though as she rudely cut him off, but before he could try to protest, Star started shaking her head wildly, a fearful look in her eyes. His heart dropped as several possibilities presented themselves to his over-working mind. Her ears flattened, and it dawned on him that she must have heard something. He concentrated hard, trying and failing to match up to her inferior hearing.

"Ashpaw, you need to leave right now. Another cat from-" her warning hiss was cut off by an unknown voice.

"Neither of you will be going anywhere."

Ashpaw stiffened instinctively, whirling around towards the voice. His muscles tensed as he prepared to attack, and he was ready to defend Star if necessary. Before he could demand that Star leave, she spoke up, voice heavy with resignation. "Father."

Ashpaw's jaw dropped as he turned and looked at his companion, then back at the cat. He had to admit, he could see the resemblance. They both had the same golden tabby fur, with a fluffy tail and lean bodies. But his eyes were completely different. Where Star's were a warm green that shown with compassion, intelligence, and curiosity, her father's were a brilliant amber, and his expression was closed off and cold.

The cat stepped walked towards them, eyes never leaving his downcast daughter. Ashpaw swallowed as he recalled Star's words about how her father would have no qualms about using him to achieve his means of ending the curse. Star's father stopped less than a single tail-length in front of Star, causing Ashpaw's tail to swish side-to-side with anxiety.

The menacing tom-cat spoke up his tone was quiet with barely restrained rage. "I should have suspected that this was where you run off to every few days. You have betrayed your tribe, Daughter, and you have betrayed me. I thought I said you were forbidden from interacting with the One."

Star winced, but still raised her head to meet her father's eyes. "I am sorry for breaking your words, Father, but do not expect me to be sorry for watching over Ashpaw and protecting him. I told you from the start that we should not have abandoned him, and I do not go back on my words now. Be angry at me, but leave Ashpaw out of it. It was not his idea to meet."

Ashpaw's ear twitched at the blatant lie, it _was _his idea for her to teach him how to fight, but he didn't voice his thoughts. He had a feeling that it would only put them into more danger.

"But that hardly matters, does it? He knows of our existence. We are no longer safe. How do we know that he hasn't told his _Clan _of us?" He said Clan as if it was some filthy disease.

Star shook her head. "I trust him father." Ashpaw felt his pelt warm at her words. He sighed internally. Now was _not _the time for flattery.

"It does not make a difference. He still knows of us. Therefore he must accompany us back to camp."

At his words Ashpaw could no longer keep out of it. "Excuse me! I have to go back to my camp! I can't just go gallivanting to your camp! I still have apprentice duties!" He said indignantly.

For the first time the tom let his eyes wonder towards Ashpaw. The young ShadowClan apprentice swallowed as he was subjected to the elder tom's burning amber eyes. "Ah, so you can speak for yourself. How charming. I'm afraid that I wasn't giving you a choice…. Ashpaw, was it? You _will _be accompanying my daughter and I back to our camp."

He wanted to argue further, but a look from Star stopped him. He bit back an angry retort. "Yes." He hissed reluctantly.

"Well, at least you're smart enough to know when not to fight. Follow me." And with that, he spun around and walked out of the marsh, flicking his tail at the two young cats, beckoning them along. Ashpaw glanced at Star who just morosely gestured after her father with her chin.

As they walked, Ashpaw silently fumed. He was completely and utterly _raging mad. _How dare a mere stranger cat walk in to his life and tell him what to do? How _dare _he try to order him around like a Clan leader? And underneath it all, he felt a little betrayed. Star was just going along with it. Didn't she know what kind of trouble he was going to get in when he got back to camp? _If _he got back to camp?

Because honestly, he wasn't holding on to much hope in that respect. Star may be kind, and helpful, and wonderful, and beautiful, and… getting off topic here. The point is, while she is worthy of any Clan cat, she had once told him that she was one of the few cats in her tribe who had opposed her father's laws.

'_My father, along with most of my tribe, would do anything, believe anything if it meant finally destroying the curse. It has blinded him to the suffering that you have endured because of the distance we kept. Most of my tribe is content to simply follow my father's words. But some, like me, believe that it would be better to tell you the truth, and let you take up a stand with the knowledge of our past.'_

So now what? He follows this possibly hostile cat and hope for the best? He doesn't expect Star to go against her father's words. So it was up to him to try and make it back to camp. Should be fun.

**.o.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm super sorry for the late update. I had originally planned on having this chapter be longer, but it would have taken forever to write it out, and I figured you would want to read more as soon as possible. I'll try and update more frequently, it's the weekend. Please, if you would be so kind, leave me a review.**

**-HF**


	11. Beware Young One

Chapter Eleven

**A/N: As always thank you all for the support. Especially you, Lord of the Ringz. (But don't tell the Elf I said that.) **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

_Last Time:_

_So now what? He follows this possibly hostile cat and hope for the best? He doesn't expect Star to go against her father's words. So it was up to him to try and make it back to camp. Should be fun._

**.o.**

He didn't know how long they walked, but by the time Star's father announced that they were close, Ashpaw felt as if his paws were going to fall off. Star walked this every other day, just to see him? His respect grew for her, despite his lingering anger that she had allowed this to happen.

Her father stopped just in front of a small gap in the bramble bushes he had led them to. Ashpaw wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sleep for a few moons, but he followed Star obediently as she led him through the gap.

He had to crouch down, and the sharp thorns still managed to scrape along his back yanking out a few tufts of his grey fur, but he didn't allow his discomfort to show on his face. It was incredibly dark, and confusing, with twists and turns every few steps, and all he had to follow was Star's bushy gold tail. Behind him he could hear her father's breathing, and he forced his hackles not to rise from such close proximity to a cat that quite honestly scared him out of his mind.

Eventually Star disappeared through a gap on in the thorny bushes, and he pushed himself through it as well. What he saw made his eyes widen.

It was a hollow, carved from the hard-packed earth, and shaped like a ravine. There were scraggly bushes around the edges where the ground met the tall wall of earth that enclosed the camp, and just beyond them he could detect dark holes. In them he saw pairs of curious and confused eyes staring back at him, so he figured that these must be the dens. They reminded him of the dens in ThunderClan's camp, from the one time he had been there during a particularly brutal battle.

He peered closer at the walls and saw that they were made of layer upon layer of dark brown and tan dirt, rocks lending small bumps to its otherwise smooth looking surface. The earth below his aching paws was dark and smooth, and cool to the touch. Given the shape, he guessed that a river must have once flowed through here, perhaps from one of the larger caves in the walls.

A few cats were gathered here and there, some eating prey, others just talking in quiet tones. He caught sight of a queen herding three small kits into a cave behind a particularly large bush, and into what he assumed was the nursery. It reminded him forcibly of his own Clan camp, and his heart ached at the thought that he might never see it again.

Sure, he didn't have a lot of friends outside of his mentor and Gorselight, but he was still a ShadowClan cat, through and through.

With a soft rustling sound, Star's father appeared out of the brambles that he had entered their camp through. Curious and slightly confused, Ashpaw looked up to the top of the bramble thicket, and saw the very top of a gigantic gaping cave in the dirt wall. The thorny branches nearly reached the top of it, and Ashpaw realized that it must have disguised the entrance as well. If he had passed the brambles while hunting one day, he never would have guessed that lead into a cave and a camp of cats beyond.

Her father stopped and turned his amber eyes onto Ashpaw. Without turning around he shouted, "Oak!"

Another cat, a light brown tom with amber eyes, padded over to them. Oak looked to his leader. "Yes?"

"Take this Clan cat to your den and keep a close watch on him. Star and I are going to have a talk in my den." Then he stalked away. With one last despairing glance at Ashpaw, Star followed.

Oak frowned slightly, before looking Ashpaw up and down. "Come on Clan cat. You heard what he said." He turned and made his way over to a small cave.

Inside Ashpaw was shocked to find it was surprisingly cozy, with soft moss lining the ground and cool air running through it. Oak jerked his head towards the far cave wall. "You can sleep over there. I imagine it will be comfortable enough for you."

At least this cat didn't sound threatening. Ashpaw curled up, resting his tail over his muzzle. Despite the unfamiliar surroundings, he fell asleep quickly. His last coherent thought was that he really hoped Star was managing alright.

**.o.**

_When Ashpaw opened his eyes, he had no clue where he was. It wasn't StarClan, and it wasn't anyplace he had ever been before. The air was thick and heavy, and it made his eyes sting. He took a deep breath and gagged. It was like someone had taken the smell of a Thunderpath and maximized it. The overwhelming stench of the reek of monsters and other twoleg oddities made his head spin._

_He looked around and found himself in a small alley between two walls made of shaped rocks, like the ones he saw surrounding some twoleg nests. The ground was made of the same foul-smelling stuff that Thunderpaths were made of, but the alley seemed too narrow to fit a monster._

_He heard a harsh rustling sound and he looked to his right to find a large cat digging through a large shiny box-shaped thing with shiny black skins hanging out of it. The smell reminded him of the Carrionplace. That wasn't a good thing._

_He could only see the hindquarters of the cat, but they were broad, and the legs were long and muscular. Its fur was white, but the tail had dark brown rings. He jerked up and looked around, as if he suddenly realized he was being watched, and it gave Ashpaw a proper look. He could now tell that it was a tom, with a scarred face, and distrustful icy blue eyes. The tom was broad chested, with four light pink scars stretching across the top of his shoulders. The tom looked around for danger, and Ashpaw tensed up, but he seemed to just see right through him. The tom went back to digging in the smelly bin, and the dream started to fade._

_Before he lost all rational thought, Ashpaw heard an oddly familiar sounding voice whisper to him, "This is the cat you must find, young one. He will help you on your path to greatness. You must be careful. Danger will come from where you least expect it. Even now a force like no other is brewing, biding its time. Sleep now, Ashpaw, but beware._

**.o.**

Ashpaw opened his eyes to find two cautious amber eyes staring closely at him. He jerked back wildly, fear flooding through him.

Where was he?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am sorry, Clan cat. I didn't mean to frighten you. You were thrashing in your sleep. I thought you might be in pain.

Ashpaw blinked and calmed down, realizing it was just Oak who was looking back at him. The tribe camp, right. That's where he was.

"S-sorry," he panted. The dream had really freaked him out. What did the voice, which he now recognized as Firestar's having heard it once before, mean? _'Danger will come from where you least expect it.' _

What in StarClan's name did _that _mean?

He shook his sleep-clogged head as Oak spoke up once more. "It is good that you are awake. Father wants to speak to you."

"Who's your father?"

"You've met him. He is the tribe leader, Cedar."

Ashpaw blinked. "You're Star's brother then?"

Oak nodded. "Yes."

Ashpaw was too preoccupied with his strange dream to be surprised. He dragged himself to his feet, paws throbbing with soreness. "Alright then."

Oak nodded and led him out of his den, and back into the main camp. As he followed the light brown tom, he thought about the cat in his dream. Why did he have to find him? _How _was probably the better question, seeing as he was stuck in this camp until further notice. Ashpaw sighed.

Why him?

**.o.**

**A/N: What do you think Cedar's going to talk about? What do you think of Oak? And the strange cat in the dream? Please review! -HF**


	12. Go! Leave!

Chapter Twelve

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the absence! I've had major writer's block. I've been trying to write this chapter for weeks. Hopefully there're still people interested in this story. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it….**

**-:-**

_Last Time: As he followed the light brown tom, he thought about the cat in his dream. Why did he have to find him? _How _was probably the better question, seeing how he was stuck in this camp until further notice. Ashpaw sighed._

_Why him?_

**-:-**

He was still trying to shake the sleep from his tired paws as he followed Oak through the camp. The deep shadows of twilight casted grim shadows over the clearing, leaving the walls to seem like they were holding him down. Ashpaw couldn't repress a shudder as his mind conjured images of Shadow Ones pouring down the cliffs like a foul flood of darkness.

Ashpaw ignored the eyes that were burning into his pelt. His skin itched as he grew uncomfortable attracting all of the attention. He had never been one to enjoy being the center of attention. That was usually his fellow apprentice, Shadepaw. The looks ranged from curious to hostile, and he resisted the urge to hiss at them to leave him alone. That would most definitely _not _help the situation.

Oak led him across the entire clearing, the soft dirt cool beneath their paws. Whether the light brown tom noticed the looks or not, he gave no indication of either. The slight twitch in his tail made Ashpaw wonder if Star's brother was nervous about speaking with Cedar. Ashpaw surely was. His past conversations with the tribe leader had not gone well. Ashpaw resolved himself to acting on his best behavior. He had to get out of here somehow, and further angering of the already furious tribe cat would make that impossible.

Eventually they came to a small opening near the edge of the clearing that was farthest away from the bramble and thorn entrance. Oak paused and drew to the side, waving his tail at the lichen covered entrance. Ashpaw frowned at the tom in confusion. "You're not coming with me?"

Oak shook his head. "Father wishes to speak to you and my sister alone. Usually it would just be you, but Star has expressed an unusual amount of interest in your well-being."

Ashpaw felt his pelt burn in embarrassment and he was unable to meet the amused amber eyes of his friend's brother. Without further digging himself into the hole, he quickly scrambled though the lichen and began to make his way through a downward-slopped tunnel. The tunnel was dark but thankfully short, until it suddenly opened in a large cave.

Ashpaw's jaw dropped as he gazed around the den that was far larger than even Ivystar's den. It was nearly circular, the only marring feature being the cave entrance. The ground was smooth sand, contrasting to the unusually rough walls that enclosed the open space. The ceiling was low enough that Ashpaw could touch it if he extended his tail as straight as possible, he could just barely brush it. The only light came from a small chink in the ceiling, the small beams dancing around the room and bouncing off of the dark stone and dirt walls.

He had to swallow the sudden lump in his throat as his eyes landed on Cedar, who was sitting on a small ledge a few mouse-lengths off of the ground. The older tom looked highly imposing as he sat there, his tail twitching irritably and his amber eyes were as cold as ice. His expression was unreadable, however Star's was not.

The golden tabby was sitting below the ledge at her father's feet, reluctantly raising her head to meet his eyes. Her green eyes, much warmer than Cedar's, were full of anxiety and guilt. Ashpaw felt a stone drop onto his heart. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Ashpaw of ShadowClan," Cedar began in a rather ominous voice. "You, the One, have caused many perils for this tribe. It was your ancestors who condemned our cats to suffer this life in the in-betweens. Why, then, should we trust you? Clan cats are traitors and liars. How is it that we could so possibly put our faith into your untrained paws?"

Ashpaw's eyes narrowed as fury swelled inside of him. It was one thing to insult him, but another matter entirely to insult the Clans themselves. His vision turned red for a split second, and he had to resist the urge to lunge for the large tabby tom. He had to physically restrain himself. That was not a fight he could hope to win. And he would never dare to hurt Star in that way.

As it was, he opened his mouth to defend himself and the Clans (okay, _maybe_ not ThunderClan), but Cedar interrupted him with a soft warning growl.

"However," the tribe leader continued in an icy tone, "it is very clear that it is _you, _and _only you, _that the prophecy speaks of. You are destined to help us, in victory or defeat." The last word was twisted in barely concealed disgust and contempt. No doubt that he found the latter more likely in the current circumstances. Ashpaw couldn't fault him for that; he had no faith in his abilities either.

Ashpaw made sure to word his response carefully. "And why is it, exactly, that you know that only _I _could be the One? What if the reason I can see you is a fluke? What if I'm _not _the One of the prophecy? What if I can't help you?"

Cedar regarded him coolly. "It is only you."

Ashpaw nearly growled with frustration. That wasn't the answer he was looking for here! In StarClan's name, does he have to spell it out?

"But _why?"_

Star spoke up for the first time since he entered. "Father, you must tell him," she stated quietly in her sweet voice.

Cedar glanced down at his daughter, adopting a thoughtful look. In the moment of silence that followed, Ashpaw switched his gaze to Star. He sighed internally when his heart fluttered at the mere sight of the beautiful she-cat. Really? Was this really an appropriate time for that? She refused to meet his gaze, keeping her eyes firmly locked on her father.

At last Cedar spoke up once more. "Yes," he mused, "you are right, even if I'm loath to admit it. He must know."

"I must know _what?_" Let Silverpelt bare witness to the fact that he absolutely _hated _when others spoke as if he wasn't there. In ShadowClan, others did it just to make him feel even more of an outcast than he already did.

Cedar looked back at Ashpaw. "If we wish to win this war, you must know of the prophecy."

The words sent a shiver of fear down his spine. Did he really want to know the prophecy that foretold of his existence? He trusted the Great Warriors of StarClan with everything in him, but he felt that they had made a mistake. Why would they choose him? What made him special?

"Tell me," Ashpaw decided.

Cedar nodded a swift, sharp movement. The cave seemed to darken for a moment, though perhaps that was only in Ashpaw's imagination. Cedar leaned forward on his front paws, his piercing amber eyes freezing Ashpaw where he stood.

"'He born with the Sight in his blue eyes will be the One. He alone will be the key to the future of all the cats in the land. A war will be fought, courage will be tested, and the Clans' destiny will forever be changed. From the ashes of our history, a new dawn will stand tall among the stars.'"

For a moment, Ashpaw couldn't breathe. A felt something deep within him stir at these words. And it was then that he became aware of the fact that Star had been right all along, her whole tribe has. He _was _the One. He suddenly felt no fear, nor delight. He accepted it. He didn't know what his part was, not yet, but he knew that he would play a part, even if he didn't wish to. And StarClan knows he wanted nothing to do with it.

He never was one to get what he wanted.

That didn't stop him from being confused. Why did it have to be him? Was it mere chance, or grand design?

"Ashpaw?" Star's voice broke him out of his reverie. He shook his head a few times to clear his thoughts before focusing on her.

"I'm alright," he said flatly.

She still looked concerned, but didn't press the issue further with her father there.

Cedar resumed his earlier speech, acting as if nothing had changed. That wasn't actually true, everything had changed, but his voice allowed Ashpaw to focus on reality. "So you see now, why you must stay here. It is imperative to our future survival that you help us."

Ashpaw felt panic grip his heart with icy claws. "But I can't just leave my life in ShadowClan! They'll come looking for me eventually!"

"Will they?" Cedar said sharply, causing Ashpaw to swallow hard. "Will they search for the cat that spends its time with those they don't see? Will they search for the cat that doesn't belong? The cat that now one wants around?"

"Father!" Star gasped, horror and shock warring for dominance on her usually serene face.

Ashpaw felt despair wash over him. Cedar was right. Would Ivystar send out word to search for a cat that went against her words? He didn't, after all, have many friends. Blackwing and Gorselight had other duties. Who then would want him back?

He pulled himself together. "I don't care. ShadowClan is my _home. _I will go back." He said fiercely.

Cedar shook his head. "You have many things to learn, Ashpaw of ShadowClan. I am not giving you a choice in the matter. You _will _stay here. If you attempt to leave, Oak will find you. I will find you. You will help us, there is no other way."

Star broke in, her voice laced with desperation. "Father, you must see that Ashpaw cannot stay here! How is he expected to help those who imprison him? He has to go-"

"Silence!" Hissed Cedar, cutting her off.

Star looked back at Ashpaw. Her eyes were full of despair and guilt. Ashpaw looked away.

"Oak will show you back to your temporary den," Cedar stated smoothly. He jumped down and brushed passed the two young cats, disappearing into the shadows of his den. Without looking at Star, Ashpaw turned and padded solemnly to the entrance.

"Ashpaw, please, I-"

But he didn't listen. He squeezed though the dark tunnel, moonlight nearly blinding him after being in the dark cave for so long.

"Father said to lead you back to the cave," Oak's voice sounded from his left, but he neither looked nor acknowledged him. Oak took that as a confirmation and showed him back to the den. Unlike before, the journey across camp seemed to pass in a heartbeat. A single, resonating heartbeat that weighed him down as if water were clinging to his fur. He had no hope of escaping, for he couldn't fight both Oak and Cedar.

Once alone in his 'den,' he collapsed onto his makeshift bed and dropped his head heavily on his paws. He felt like a failure to his Clan, and to Firestar. How was he supposed to find the strange white tom if he was trapped here?

He didn't know how long he sat there feeling miserable and sorry for himself, when he felt someone coming from behind. He cursed himself for having his back to the entrance as he jumped up and spun around. He realized when his limbs protested the movement that he must have been laying in the same position for hours.

He relaxed when he spotted Star, somehow not surprised in the slightest to see her. He simply waited for her to speak.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked softly.

"No," sighed Ashpaw. "It's not your fault that I'm here. I'm the one that brought you to the clearing to catch the frogs."

Star frowned. "It wasn't your fault Ashpaw."

"It doesn't really matter now though, does it? Whoever's fault it was, I'm here and nothing can change that."

"Perhaps I can."

Ashpaw stared at her unblinkingly. What did she mean?

Star breathed in deeply. "Everyone is asleep. I managed to convince my brother Oak to retire to his nest and leave guard duty to me. I will take you to the entrance, but you must find your way from there."

Ashpaw couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "But you'll be in so much trouble with your father! What if I never have a chance to see you again?" The thought made his heart quicken with fear.

Star gave him a soft look, one full of emotions he couldn't understand. "I will find you again. I know of the cat in your dreams, for I have seen him too. I will find you, and then we will find him."

Ashpaw was comforted by his words, thought still in shock. He followed her frenzied pace across the camp, toward the entrance. He grimaced at the prospect of going through the terrifying tunnel of thorns again. He spun around to face Star.

"Do you promise you will find me? I can't find that cat by myself."

"I promise Ashpaw."

He locked eyes with her, before leaning forward and pressing his nose against hers. "Be careful," he murmured.

"Go! Leave! The others will wake soon." She pleaded.

With one last look at her, he plunged into the darkness.

**-:-**

**A/N: Reviews are lovely, you should write one :D - HF**


End file.
